1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for forming patterns of semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of using a self-assembling process to form patterns of semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in view of the decrease in size of electronic devices and the increase in the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, there has been an increased demand for lithography technologies of forming fine nano-sized patterns. However, conventional photolithography technologies encounter difficulties in the fabrication of nano-sized fine patterns, in particular, nano-sized fine patterns of less than about 20 nm, due to the wavelength resolution limit. Accordingly, various methods based on new principles for fabricating nano-sized fine patterns have been studied in the semiconductor industry. One of these methods utilizes a self-assembled nano-structure.
The self-assembled material is a type of copolymer that may be self-assembled to form a nano-structure. The molecular structure of the self-assembled material typically includes chemically different polymer blocks connected to one another through covalent bonds. Such polymer blocks may be self-assembled to form various repeating nano-sized structures such as a sphere, a cylinder, and a lamella structure arranged in a regular period of about 5 to about 50 nm. The size and properties of the nanostructure maybe controlled via changing the monomer types, the ratio between the monomers, and a molecular weight of the polymer. In addition, the block copolymer may form nanostructures with a long range order. Since the nanostructure of the block copolymer can be used as an easily removable template, it is becoming attractive as a fine patterning technology for manufacturing various next-generation devices in the information technology (IT), biotechnology (BT), and environmental technology (ET) fields.